


a simple puzzle

by ideare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: graphics forSecret Spaces.





	a simple puzzle

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Secret Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611320) by [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/pseuds/pickleplum). 



fic banner  
  
  
fic covers  
[](http://i.imgur.com/tPWFYlX.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/iMgZ4fT.png) [](http://i.imgur.com/JGh4Mwb.png)   


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here](https://amanivuote.dreamwidth.org/14770.html) on dw.


End file.
